1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of quilting equipment and specifically relates to a set of two templates to facilitate repetitive cutting of a specific number of patches having various shapes, each patch having two straight sides.
2. The Prior Art
The use of a template or pattern to define the size and shape of a single patch has long been known. Also, when quantities of a single patch are needed, it is known to cut a number of layers of the material simultaneously, using the template as a guide.
The present invention is concerned with the situation where a number of patches of different shapes must be supplied in quantity. Typically, the patches in question will be sewn together to form a block, and the block will be repeated throughout a quilt.
One could cut out a number of repetitions of a first patch, and then cut out a number of repetitions of a second patch, and so on, until the required number of each has been cut out. This process is not efficient, either in terms of the time required or in terms of minimizing the amount of fabric required.
The present inventor has found a more efficient way of cutting the patches that is usable when each of the patches includes two straight sides.